Regrets
by oOItaOo
Summary: Este relato participa en el reto especial de San Valentín "Cartas de Flores" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras". "Asphodel para Jordan y su eterno arrepentimiento".


**Advertencia: **todos los personajes son propiedad intelectual de Cassandra Clare.

* * *

Este relato participa en el Reto Especial de San Valentín [_Las Cartas de Flores_] del foro "**Cazadores de Sombras**".

**El fanart pertenece a Cassandra Jean.**

**Regrets**

[Asphodel]

"_El pasado siempre cuenta. _

_No puedes olvidar las cosas que has hecho o nunca aprenderás de ellas."_

[_Ciudad de las Almas Perdidas - _Cassandra Clare]

* * *

Volvía a ser San Valentín y parecía que todo el mundo se había vuelto en su contra para recordarle lo que había perdido, lo que había hecho, su pecado inconfesable, su tormento por el que siempre estaría pagando. No había arrepentimiento más grande que el que él profesaba, escrito cada mañana en su rostro y oculto en sus ojos al acostarse tras las largas horas entrenando para ser mejor, para poder volver a merecerla, sólo por ella, sólo por Maia.

Los escaparates a su alrededor brillaban, deslumbrantes con corazones y chocolates, miles de flores exhibiéndose a su paso, derramando su perfume, abriendo sus pétalos con orgullo. Antaño habría disfrutado de todo aquello; los nervios y las ansias de volver a encontrarla, de entregarle su amor otra vez, compartir con ella un día especial. Pero sus días se habían vuelto una pesadilla de recuerdos borrosos, confusos y dolorosos. Sabía que estaba perdiendo el control, que algo estaba mal en él, pero no podía evitarlo; furia, odio, rabia se agolpaban en su interior, le sacudían como las olas del mar que trataba de superar, ahogándole en sus profundas aguas tormentosas de las que no podía escapar, borrando lo que era y dejando tras de si una estela de miedo que escapaba a su ser, suplantado por otra persona con su mismo rostro pero con desprecio llameando en sus pupilas del color del otoño.

Se había sentido alienado, fuera de sí por mucho tiempo y, encontrarla había sido paz para su espíritu combativo. Ella le hablaba de un amor tan grande y profundo que quería sumergirse en él, enterrar su cuerpo enredado a ella y dejar que la vida pasase sobre los dos, sin importar, lejos de todo lo que podría separarlos. Había luchado tanto por ella que aún se maravillaba cuando sus labios se encontraban en un leve beso, cuando ella le decía cuánto le amaba, lo mucho que anhelaba el más breve contacto. Se sentía querido, aceptado, completo, pero él mismo conspiró para quebrarlos, para separar las piezas que tanto había tardado en agrupar, para perderla en las tinieblas de la inconsciencia, incapaz de confesar lo que le había hecho.

La había mordido, el acto más cruel que alguien como él podía cometer, un arrebato de celos e ira, de miedo y temor a estar solo de nuevo, de que aquello que ambos habían construido se derrumbase, un castillo de arena desplomándose sobre el cielo. La intensidad de su odio era algo que había estallado dentro de él, repentinamente, un disparo en la sien que le mataba y le instaba a actuar, no como hombre, sino dejarse poseer por la bestia que ya le devoraba por dentro, latente en sus entrañas. Y se había doblegado al dolor, cegado por la fuerza que le desgarraba, que gritaba dentro de su cabeza que atacara, que la marcara como si fuera su propia posesión.

Tenía vagos recuerdos de aquellos días de locura y desesperación. Sabía que había cambiado, que era algo más que un humano; había sentido cómo todos sus huesos se partían, doblándose sobre ellos, había saboreado su sangre en la boca, sus colmillos rasgando su piel, hasta la médula, toda lógica o pensamiento desvanecidos, subyugados a los deseos animales, primitivos e irracionales. Había atacado a la mujer de su vida y había disfrutado con ello. Un placer insano, enfermizo, que doblaba su culpabilidad, pese a saber que no había podido evitarlo, que la primera transformación era la peor.

Ahora podía cambiar a voluntad sin problemas. A penas dolía y la bestia que habitaba en su piel ya no podía con él; le habían enseñado a gobernarla, a mantener la cabeza. Pero era demasiado tarde para ella, no había nada que pudiera hacer, no existía compensación posible por aquello que le había causado, por todo lo que le había arrebatado.

Las abarrotadas calles del centro le hacían recordar todo aquello, adornadas alegremente para la ocasión, conmemorando el día del amor. Y él la había querido tanto... mucho más que a su vida. Se había entregado de lleno a ser mejor, a dominarse, a ayudar a los demás subterráneos, pero pese a toda su obstinada obsesión en los entrenamientos, ella siempre bailaba en el limbo de su consciencia, omnipresente. Ella, que había sido su error, su mayor pecado, la herida que siempre brillaba en su corazón, en el lugar preciso que siempre había ocupado y que ahora estaba angustiosamente vacío. Después de ella no había podido volver a amar. Sería siempre la primera y única persona a la que había entregado sus besos, las caricias suaves sobre su piel de melocotón, abrazando su cuerpo liviano como si fuera su salvación.

Y, materializándose ante él, emergiendo de los abismos de una terrible pesadilla, Maia Roberts riendo junto a un chico, las manos asidas, los dedos entrelazados y una cercanía que le dolía. El acero rasgó su pecho, garras penetrando en su corazón para sangrarle, llenándolo de algo nuevo. No era la furia de la bestia, simplemente celos, aterradoramente humanos, poseyéndolo, corroyéndolo hasta derretir su mente. Recitó en voz baja los mantra que rodeaban sus brazos, palabras que hablaban de paz, para serenar su alma, para recordarle el camino que se extendía frente a él.

Y, tan pronto como apareció, se perdió entre la multitud de transeúntes distraídos, pero su presencia, haberla visto, le habían dejado ofuscado. No podía evitar voltearse y buscarla, encontrar el rastro de su aroma que le llevaría de regreso a su lado, al perdón o el odio que ella destilaría en contra suya por haberle arrebatado una vida de sueños y esperanzas y lanzarla a otra de terror, influida por la luna, una incesante marea que la abandonaría a la deriva, con cada nuevo día, mecida por el mar, hasta que terminara por ahogarla. Quería encontrarla, rogarle, suplicar por una redención.

Pero no había perdón posible para él, para aquello sin nombre que roía cada uno de sus pensamientos, cada latido de su corazón, cada día, cada hora, siempre, por toda la eternidad, simplemente el recuerdo de sus fallos que le empujaban a ser mejor, a superarse, para poder resarcirse con el mundo, encontrar cierto consuelo que no manara de ella, la paz que no creía merecer.


End file.
